


Turning over a new Heat

by Breezles



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Breeding, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Other, Pet Play, Rope Bondage, Sanscest - Freeform, Selfcest, Soul Sex, papcest - Freeform, possible impregnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 22:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breezles/pseuds/Breezles
Summary: Red called the Undertale brothers with concern over his brothers. The brothers rush over to help Edge and educate the two on a very important biological function before it become even more dangerous.This is a secret Santa gift for Red/Ero (NozomiYuki). They were interested in a fic/art of their favorite pairings between Edge, Papyrus, Sans, and Red, any combination or all. I took on them all. They were also interested in works that take on BDSM, Bondage, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, frottage, Fluff, Hurt/comfort and Soul Sex. And I did my best to get it all down... with my limited knowledge of many of these aspects... kinda added a few other kinks to get this wrapped all up in a nice little gift fic. I hope they enjoy this wild ride.





	Turning over a new Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NozomiYuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NozomiYuki/gifts).



> This is coming out unedited as I am very late in delivering this and want to get it out now before I find more ways to delay cause my life is like that. I plan on coming back and Editing this

Relaxing in front of the tv after a marginally average day, Sans sighed contently as he listened to his brother in the kitchen cleaning dishes from their dinner. Everything was calm and peaceful, just as Sans liked it. Nothing to do, no cares in the world. Papyrus exits from the from kitchen, dishrag being used to dry his phalanges. 

Papyrus runs his hand over Sans’ skull, earning him a purr. Suddenly Sans’ phone begins to ring, catching both of their attention. Digging the interrupting object out of his pocket, Sans flips it open to check the caller Id. Red was calling, Sans gave it a dubious look, surprise that his double was calling rather than texting like normal. 

Pressing the answer button, Sans brings the phone up to his acoustic meatus.“What’s shakin’ Bacon?” 

“Sans, I need you guys to come over here. Somethin’ up with Boss and I don’t know what to do.” Red answered, concern in his voice.

Sans looks up at Papyrus, “We’ll be on our way.” Hanging up, Sans slides off the couch. 

“Who was that Sans?” Papyrus tilted his head, watching Sans head towards the door. 

“It was Red, He needs us to help him with Edge.” Sans answers as he begins pulling on his shoes. 

“Oh? What’s going on?” Papyrus walks over, beginning to throw on his boots. 

“Don’t know, he didn’t say but it’s bad enough for Red to be worried.” Papyrus nods in response as they exited their house and rushed over to the machine. It didn’t take too long to get the machine started and they where in Underfell in no time. As a precaution, Sans took Papyrus’ hand and short-cutting them into the fell brothers’ living room.

“About time,” Red called from the top stair. “Now get yer tailbones up here.” 

“Nice to see you too” Sans called back as he follows his brother up the stairs.

“What’s going on Red? What’s going on with Edgy-me?” Papyrus asked as he makes it to the top stair, ed towards Edge’s room. 

“I don’t know, haven’t seen anything like it. He’s feeling pretty hot, sweating a good deal. He’s not feeling entirely sick but he has been feeling a bit more… horny than usual.” Red let out an exasperated sigh. “He won’t let me near him, not wanting me to catch what he has.”

Papyrus looks back at Sans with a raised brow bone. Opening the door, the scent hit him like a ton of bricks. Spicy cinnamon, just how he always remembered Edge’s scent, but this time it was 100 times stronger than usual. “How long has he been like this?”

Red scratched at his chin. “A little over a week.”

Edge was curled up in a ball, covered completely in his sheets. He shifted as he heard the others enter the room. 

Papyrus sighed, rubbing between his eye sockets. He marched into the room and delicately sat on the bed, earning a small groan could be heard from the covers. Gently he pulls the blanket from Edge’s head. “Hello Edge me. How are you feeling?”

Edge winced slightly at being uncovered. He looked up at Papyrus with Hazy eye lights. “Hot.” He groaned out, shifting his pelvis as he tried to get comfortable. 

“You do know you’re in heat right?” Papyrus stroke Edge’s skull, wiping the sweat from his brow. 

“In what?” Edge asked, voice sounding hoarse. He winced and curled in on himself as another wave of heat hit him. 

Papyrus waited patiently for the moment to pass, jaw set. “This is pretty advanced.”

“What is pretty advance? What the fuck is a heat?” Red marched over towards the bed. 

Papyrus glanced over towards Red. “Red stay, and language.” Red halted a few feet from the bed. “Edge is in heat, a biological need to reproduce during one’s biological cycle. Especially when those whom are affected feel secure in their environment.”

“I’m going to take a wild guess that neither of you have ever experienced one of these before?” Sans walked over to stand besides Red. “I guess those few months you were stuck in our verse may have tricked your biology into thinking you were in an environment more suitable for mating.”

“No, of course we haven’t experience that before. It ain’t exactly safe around here.” Red looked between the two tale brothers. “So what do we do to cure ‘im?”

“Oh that’s simple.” Papyrus turns to Edge, rubbing soothing circles over his scapula until he looked back up at him. “Edge, you are in a very dangerous stage of heat. If it is not taken care of properly it may either weaken your magic or could even dust you.”

“What!?” Red nearly squawked. 

“In order to bring you out of heat, we will need to perform some sexual activities to ease you out of it in the best way” Papyrus continued despite Red’s interruption. 

“Do I even have a choice?” Edge grumbled, breath coming in short pants. 

“Well, we could always try giving you an ice bath while we talk to our Alphys about making some medicine that we could have given you in the beginning of your heat to stop or ease it’s affects.” Sans shrugs, “ It could still work, but won’t be all that fun. There’s still a chance of some dangerous side effects.” 

“Thank you Sans.” Papyrus praised before turning back to Edge. “Helping you with your heat in a sexual manner will be the safest and quickest way to help you out of it. You are free to deny it at any point and we can find other options. You must know that there is a risk of conception but there is no guarantee that a souling will actually take this time, mostly if you want it it happen. Red, Sans and myself will take excellent care of you should you consent to this. Do you understand?” 

Edge took a moment to let it all sink in, resisting the need to shift again due to discomfort. “I do.”

“Excellent,” Papyrus smiled, “and do you consent?”

“Yes, I consent. Please.” Edge huffed out, pressing himself closer to Papyrus. 

Papyrus beams at Edge and leans over to kiss his brow. “You remember your safe words?”

Edge merely nods in responds.

“Can you say or show me?” 

Edge taps two of his fingers on Papyrus’ hand, whispers “Reset”

“Very good,” Papyrus stands and turns to face Sans and Red. “Sans I need you to go back and get the supplies for us. Red, would be a dear and help your brother undressed. We’re going to need to move swiftly.”

Both nod before moving to their given objectives. Red moves to the bed, pulling the blankets off of Edge, shuttering as he is hit by a fresh wave of Edge’s scent. Papyrus steps out of the way as Red helps Edge up into a sitting position, positioning himself between his taller brother’s legs. Edge shutters as Red unbuttons and removes Edge’s silk pajama top, his breath coming out in puffs over Red’s shoulder. 

Gingerly, Red begins untying and shimmying off Edge’s pants, nudging his brother to lift his hips to help him remove the article of clothing. As the pants pass over Edge’s femurs, Red shifts down to his knees and pressing a kiss on said leg bones, gaining a gasped from the heated skeleton. Magic is swirling within Edge’s pelvic girdle, 

“Very Good Red. Edge, you look very lovely this evening.” Papyrus caressed his mandible, placing a soft kiss on his teeth, receiving a soft moan from his scared counterpart. “Can you form some genitalia for us, Edgy? Any will do, so do what feels right.” 

Edge nodded before focusing on his magic. Smooth abs lead from his ribs down over his pubis symphysis, under which nestled a delicate pussy, already moist with magic. Papyrus purred in pleasure. “Beautiful, absolutely beautiful.” Planting another kiss on Edge’s teeth, Papyrus pulls away and looks down at Red, who seemed to be drooling over the newly formed magic. 

“Red, would you be a dear and strip down for us. Sans should be back at any moment.” Papyrus instructed as he petted his skull gently, feeling the nod as Red shifted to give Edge a better view. Slowly he slipped of his jacket, revealing the crimson sweatshirt underneath. Edge’s eye lights were hyper-focus as Red’s phalanges took grasp of the bottom hem of the sweatshirt, slowly curling up his rib cage, until it rose over his head and was flung towards the floor. 

Red began to reach for the collar when Papyrus cleared his unconjured throat. “Leave it pet. Show Edge how interested you are in mating with him on his first heat. And Edge, I’d like you to begin touching yourself as he does so.” 

Red let out a groan at the thought, red magic forming his gut as the rest was hidden under his shorts. Edge breath hitched at the sight, his hands grazing over his rib cage, adding sensation to his already heat hazed mind. 

“You ‘ave no idea what ya do to me, Boss.” Red breathed out, thumb trailing down his rounded stomach, resting right over the tie that kept his shorts on his hip bones. “Want me to show ya? Would ya like that?”

“Yes, Please Red. Please show me.” Edge huffed out an inviting growl, his left hand trail up his sternum while his right hand grasp at his lumbar vertebrae, stroking slowly. 

“Oh stars Bro.” Red grunted, taking a moment to recollect himself. Untying his short, Red lowered them down to his knees, a thick crimson dick stood proud and ready. Red shimmied his way out of his shorts, making the unrestrained dick bob and weave in the air.

Sans wolf whistled after reappearing in the room, a black duffel bag in one hand and a bag from the undertale shop filled with food and water. “Looks like you guys really got the party rolling without me.” 

“Time is of the essence, Sans. Did you bring everything?” Papyrus asked, taking the duffel bag from his brother. 

“Everything but the kitchen sink, bro.” Sans chuckled. He looked on, appreciatively, as he watch Edge continue to stroke his body, his finger trailing closer to his mound as Red watched. Edge’s eyes has slid shut in pleasure, head falling back, slightly.

“Red, why don’t you begin touching yourself. Tell Edge how good he’s doing.” Papyrus instructed as he began removing rope from the duffle bag. “Sans, set the food on the desk and get undressed.’ 

Red groaned as he began palming at his neglected erection. “Oh Boss, yer drivin’ me crazy. I can’t wait to help ya with your heat.” Red growled as he closed his fist around his length, beginning to pump it slowly. “Oh stars, Boss.”

Papyrus walked over to the bed and looped the rope over a hook that rested over Edge’s bed. He watched as long phalanges enters blood-red folds, disappearing within his entrance as Edge moans in pleasure. Papyrus watches as Edge pleasures himself for a moment. Licking his teeth, Papyrus leans down to press his teeth against Edges, swallowing the other moan as his tongue invades Edge’s mouth, magic meeting magic in a heated kiss. 

Red grunts as he watches, Sans coming up behind him, hands roaming over his chest as Red keeps a steady pace as he jerks his cock in his hand. Red could feel Sans cock pressed against his back, precum already leaking from his harden length. 

Papyrus eases away from Edge, removing his fingers from his dripping pussy, bringing the soaked digits up to his mouth before sucking them clean. Edge whimpered in need, eyelights blown as he panted for air. Papyrus offered him a provocative look as his tongue ran up the fingers, feeling the sharp tips gently scrape his tongue. Removing the digits from his mouth, Papyrus guides Edge’s hands behind him. 

“I need you to crawl back onto the bed for me.” Edge does as he is guided, resting on his knees as Papyrus ties the rope around both humeri, weaving his way down his long arms and finishing the knot around his wrists, making sure not to cut off any circulation of magic. 

“Does that feel alright? Need me to adjust anything?” Papyrus asks as he checks his handy work. 

“It feels good, Paps.” Edge breaths out. 

“Excellent, now on your knees and lean forward for me. Let the rope help hold you up.” Papyrus helps Edge get into the desired position. He pulls out a retractable spreader bar and adjusts it to a desired distance before hooking Edge’s ankles in to keep his legs spread open. “Perfect Edge. You’re doing wonderful.” 

Papyrus turns back to the duplicate Sans, watching as his brother nibbles on Red’s collarbone, hands roaming the supple flesh as Red groans as he tries not to blow his load too early. “I believe you are ready, Pet. Sans, heel.” 

Sans removes himself from Red’s back, moving quickly over to sit besides Papyrus. Papyrus rubs over Sans head, petting him for a moment before gesturing over to Edge. “Now that Red is good and ready, would you make sure Edge is all prepped and ready?”

Sans nods and climbs onto the bed. He maneuvers himself to Edge’s presented rear, licking along the curve of Edge’s conjured rump, savoring the taste as he slowly made his way to Edge’s entrance. Edge’s inner walls flutter in delight as Sans tongue began to intrude and explore the inner cavern. Edge shutters and moans in response, swinging back to try to get Sans to explore deeper inside of him. 

Sans places his hands on Edge’s curved rump, squeezing and messaging the magic flesh, receiving moans of pleasure in response. Edge’s breath hitches as Sans gently nibbles on his clit, pressing against it and rubbing it in circles with his tongue before dewelving back into the depths, gaining pleasurable growls. 

Soon enough, Edge’s inner walls began to flutter and constrict against Sans’ roaming tongue, trapping him for a moment as Edge came, spilling magic into Sans’ waiting mouth. Sans drank hungerly, lapping up every once that spilled from Edge’s quivering lips. With one final lap, Sans pulled away from Edge, licking any remnants from his teeth. 

“Fuck Sans.” Red groaned out, squeezing his cock to keep himself from losing control. 

“Overachiever.” Papyrus commented, shaking his head as Sans looked pleased with himself. “Red, looks like we have a bitch in heat and is ready to mate, please get into position” Edge let out a groan and a shudder, shifting from the lack of stimulation. 

Sans moved out of the way and Red got up from where he was masturbating and positioned himself behind Edge, staring with desire at Edge’s glistening entrance. 

“Now, I need you to show Edge how ready you are to help him, without entering him just yet.” Papyrus instructed as he has Sans help him get undressed. 

The spreader allowed for Edge’s thighs to still be close enough for Red to be able to sandwich his cock between them, giving him the kind friction he needed. Red began rutting between those smooth thighs, his erection rubbing against the slick folds. “Oh stars Edge. I can’t wait to enter ya. I’m gonna wreck that sweet cunt of yers. Gonna give ya the pounding ya deserve.” Red grunted as he moved harder against his brother, the head of his cock catching on Edge’s clit, causing the taller one to whimper. 

Edge shuttered and panted. With a shaky breath he called out, “Pa..pa...pause!” Immediately Red stopped all movement, whimpering slightly at the sudden stop. 

Papyrus rushed over to Edge, checking all over him. “Edge, speak to me. What’s wrong? What do you need?”

“It… it hurts, Pap. I’m on fire…. I… I… I need.” Edge panted, unable to finish his sentence.

Papyrus scanned Edge’s face, reading him like a book. “You would like us to move on ahead? You need us to fuck you?” 

Edge whimpered as he nodded, “yes, please. I can’t….”

Papyrus gently cupped Edge’s face to look at him. “It’s alright precious. You’re doing wonderfully. We have you. We’ll take care of you. 

“Thank you.” Edge groans. 

“Anytime, love.” Papyrus kisses his brow. “How are you?”

“Good, Continue please.” Edge smiled back at Papyrus. 

Papyrus smile back before looking back at Red. “Alright Red, Big brother’s privilege, you get to enter Edge first. Have at him.” Papyrus helps brace Edge for Red. 

Red’s dick gives a twitch as he hears to all clear to enter his brother. Positioning the head right at Edge’s entrance, Red thrusts his hips forward, bottoming out into Edge’s depths in one go. Both of them cry out in ecstasy of finally being joined together. Red begins pulling out, till only the head of his shaft his buried before pushing forwards, creating blissed out cries from his brother. 

Red hips begins to move faster inside Edge, cries now being swallowed up as Papyrus steals his mouth. He can see as Sans begins to stroke himself as he crawls over to Papyrus’ lap, licking the length before wrapping the head with that devilish tongue of his. 

It didn’t take long before Red brought Edge and himself to completion. Edge whimpered as Red slid out, moving out of the way as Sans takes his place. Sliding in, Sans groans, pressing himself as deeply as he can manage. Edge cries out, feeling overstimulated but completely blissed out. Sans begins to set a steady pace as Papyrus situated himself under Edge, hands groping between bone and magical flesh.

Edge cums as Sans hilts himself, blowing his own load as Edge’s walls tries to milk him dry. Once Sans is spent, he slides out and begins to cuddle up with Red, making out the counterpart. 

Papyrus runs his thumb over Edge’s cheekbone, unsatisfied with how hot the other still felt. Edge was still bucking his hips against his member, whimpering with need. Cupping Edge’s face to get him to focus in on him, Papyrus waited a moment before speaking.

“Edge, give me your soul.”

Edge paused for a moment, staring in shock at Papyrus. 

“It’ll help, believe me. You trust me, right?”

Edge took a moment to soak in the request, digest the question given to him, before nodding and concentrating. 

Slowly Edge’s soul emerged, cracked from damaged in the past, blood-red in Edge’s coloration and darken with LV crusting over the surface. To Papyrus, Edge’s soul was the most beautiful he had ever witness, not that he had seen many. 

Pressing a kiss onto the soul’s surface, Papyrus projected love and passion over to Edge’s essence. Edge felt a jolt of pleasure run through him, causing him to buck and shutter over Papyrus’ prone form. Using his free hand, Papyrus repositions Edge into an upright position, placing his vaginal lips over his throbbing length. The tip of Papyrus’ cock brushed over the entrance, exciting Edge above him. Sans and Red’s magic dripped from the welcoming warmth as Edge stayed just above Papyrus’ throbbing rod. 

Taking the soul, Papyrus brings it close to his mouth, giving it a long lick over the crack that nearly bisects Edge’s soul. Edge cries out as Papyrus sends a bone attack to cut the rope from above Edge, releasing him from the ceiling and impaling Edge in one swoop. Papyrus can feel as Edge gushed over him, walls dancing over his length as he waits for the orgasim to pass. 

Rocking his hips, Papyrus begins to bounce Edge on his lap, one hand on his hip to keep him in place. The other hand worked to message and caress over Edge’s soul, projection of love and passion flowing from Papyrus, every so often lapping over the surface as magic leaked from the soul. 

Edge comes again, completely taken apart by the ministrations and beginning to wobble in Papyrus’ lap, barely able to keep himself sitting up. Carefully Papyrus flips Edge over, staying inside him before pounding into him. Kissing the soul, one more time, Papyrus releases it to hover over Edge’s chest.

Leaning down, Papyrus presses his teeth against Edge’s, tongues coming out once more to intermingle as Papyrus’ own soul manifests between them, pressing against Edge’s soul. Papyrus continues to buck into Edge’s vaginal canal, feeling his own release building up. Heated magic mixes and tingles with his essence, souls nearly dancing and pressing into each other between their bodies. 

The world fades away as time seems to slow down between the two of them. Edge’s walls begin to constrict and pull at his member, pulling the knotted ball of magic in his pelvis forward. Another flutter and another pull and Papyrus is releasing his magic into Edge’s womb, mixing with Red and Sans’s loads, Edge’s magic mixes as it comes gushing forward. Papyrus buries himself as deeply as he can within Edge, keeping the mix of magic from completely coming forth. 

He rubs Edge’s face as his body rattles with aftershocks. Both their souls sink back into their chests after their blinding release. Papyrus lowers himself gently onto on Edge, not wanting to pull out too soon. His hands begin to untie the knot binding Edge’s wrists behind him. Sans brushes his hands away, before setting to the task of unbinding Edge. Papyrus smiles back appreciatively at Sans as he feels Red going to work at Edge’s ankles. 

Papyrus begins to focus on Edge, watching as he takes deep breaths into his chest cavity. He can already feel Edge’s heat beginning to subside, though a few more sessions may still be in order to completely rid Edge of his condition. 

Feeling a press of cool water against his hand, Papyrus begins to rouse Edge from his coitus induced nap. “Edge, dear, you need to drink some water.”

Barely cracking open an eye socket, Edge nods and lifts his head slightly. Helping him sit up, just enough to drink, Sans opens and provides Edge with a healthy drink before offering it to Papyrus who drank thirstily from the bottle. Red brought over a few snack, which they both nibbled on a few crackers and grapes. 

Rubbing his hands over Edge’s arms, Papyrus presses a kiss over Edge’s brow. “How are you feeling love? Do you need anything?”

Still barely able to open his eyes, Edge snuggles closer, tucking his head under Papyrus’ chin. “No,” he rasped slightly. “Just rest will be good.” His fingers idly played at Papyrus’ ribs for a moment. “Do you think we… produced?”

Papyrus hummed for a moment. “Did you want to reproduce?”

Edge shrugged sleepily, “I’m open to the idea. Did you want to?”

“I only want what will make you happy, Precious. I would love to raise a souling with you.” Papyrus smiled against him. “If you put out the intent to reproduce, then there is a chance. If the intent is to not produce, the chances are much slimmer. If no intent is made whatsoever, somewhere in the middle. Your heat isn’t fully over, so we could keep going if you want. And there will be other opportunities.

Edge nods, feeling the dredges of sleep pull at him. “You’re still inside me.”

“Yes, it seems I am.” Papyrus purred back at him. “I like being inside of you.” Wrapping his arms around Edge, he pulls him in close. “Would you like me to pull out?”

Edge considers it for a moment before shaking his head. “Nah, not yet. Still feels good.”

Papyrus smiles down at Edge, feeling his brother and Red settle down together on the other side of the bed. Pressing a kiss on the crown on Edge’s head, Papyrus gives a loving sigh. “I love you, Edgy-Me.”

Edge chuckles, returning the kiss to his collarbone. “Love you too, cream puff.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if I missed tags. I'm still not good at tagging everything.


End file.
